


We need to talk

by erinbloom



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: Ethan觉得他们需要谈一谈。





	We need to talk

*  
Brandt接到Benji的电话时正坐在办公室的地上翻文件，Ethan在旁边沙发上喝着咖啡玩手机。受Benji的影响，他们小组每个人闲的没事儿时都会打几把Candy crush。

Brandt手头实在太忙，于是顺手点开了免提：“嗨Benji，你不是在芝加哥那边那个叫伊德莱还是伊德瓦的小镇休假吗？”

“Will听我说，我遇到一些情况。你能帮我看看伊德莱的警察局都发生了什么竟然快十分钟了都不出警吗？”Benji语速很快声音很低。

Ethan瞬间从沙发上站起来拿起了电话：“Benji你还好吗？出了什么事情？”

“Ethan？你怎么在那里？总的来说我现在得拆除一个炸弹，啊我得挂电话了，你们现在先链接我的眼镜。”

“你什么？！什么炸弹？”Ethan的神经瞬间紧绷，然而他还没说完Benji就挂了电话。Brandt已经打开系统链接了Benji的眼镜并且查看了伊德莱的情况：“Benji，伊德莱的警察局十五分钟前发生了爆炸，已经有三名警员身亡了。你现在在一个公园里，离警察局只有五公里。”

“怪不得这么久没有警察来，我可以看见那边的浓烟。”Benji叹了口气：“我本来打算去吃个早餐，结果有个年轻人从旁边的小巷子里走出来，身上被绑了炸弹。那个区域人流太密集了所以我把他带到这个公园，从刚才有人报警到现在已经过了9分钟了连个巡警都没有出现。现在炸弹倒计时只剩二十分钟了，我必须开始进行拆除了。我刚才看了一下这些炸弹虽然是自制的但是线路还是有点复杂，所以顺便给你报备一下，既然警察局爆炸了你快通知周边地区的警局来支援吧。看来我和炸弹缘分未尽啊。”

Brandt立刻去打电话了。Ethan紧盯着电脑上Benji翻找背包的画面不悦地开口：“别说这种话Benji，这太危险了你怎么能确定不是人肉炸弹。”

Benji抬头将眼前的画面呈现给Ethan，镜头里的少年全身发抖泪流满面：“他只是个孩子Ethan，他被吓坏了。”

“可是你都没有任何防护措施，这太危险了Benji。”

“Ethan你不相信我的能力，觉得我不能成功拆除炸弹吗？”

“我当然相信你，只是——”

“你只是担心我，我知道，没事的Ethan，虽然线路复杂但是这只是个普通炸弹。别担心好吗，我可是个技术外勤呢。”Benji看着面前的年轻人，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“你好，我叫Benji，别害怕，我一定会让你安全回家的。现在深呼吸，慢慢冷静下来，我要开始拆除炸弹了，相信我，你叫什么名字？”

男孩子努力停止哭泣，声音还在颤抖：“Aaron Harris，我父亲是Elbert Harris，他现在在印度出差，如果……如果我死了，请你帮我转告他我爱他并且很抱歉昨天他走之前我们吵架了我说了很过分的话，可以吗？”

Benji露出一个安抚的微笑：“如果你死了，那我也会死的。我还不想死，也不会让你死，所以等他回来自己告诉他吧，好吗？Ethan你还在吗？”

“我在。”耳机里传来Brandt的声音：“我听到了，已经派人去通知他的父亲了，你专心拆弹。顺便告诉你Ethan刚申请了一架直升机，很快就能到你的位置。”

“什么？哦天呐你就不能驳回申请吗？”Benji的手狠狠抖了一下。

“你觉得我能阻止得了他吗？等一会儿他重新接入频道你自己和他说吧。”

Benji的表情太糟糕了，导致Aaron又紧张了起来：“出了什么事情吗？”

“不不，只是我的同事，也就是你刚才听到的Ethan，在来的路上了。”Benji手上动作不停，忍不住叹了口气。

“这很糟糕吗？”Aaron僵直着脖子看Benji剪掉一根红线。

“对我来说有点糟。别这么紧张Aaron，放松一些，我知道被绑上炸弹很可怕，我也经历过。几年前在伦敦，我被一个恶棍绑上炸弹，情况比现在危险很多，我当时几乎已经确定自己要死了，我也很害怕，害怕连累周围那么多无辜的人。但是Ethan救了我，在炸弹还有0＂19的时候。现在我向你保证，你今天不会死，我会把炸弹成功拆除。我无法缓解你的恐惧，所以你要做的就是感受它，记住它，克服它，从今以后就任何事物能阻挡你了。”

Aaron看着Benji坚定又冷静的眼神，深呼吸了几次，渐渐放松下来：“你是个特工吗？”

“是的，我是。”

“FBI还是CIA？”

Benji勾了勾嘴角，俏皮地朝年轻人眨眨眼：“总之是在为政府和国家工作，之后你要替我保密啊。”

Aaron笑了一下，轻轻点点头：“所以你是来这里执行任务的吗？”

“不，我只是听说伊德莱镇很美所以租了个小木屋来休假的，真没想到会遇上炸弹。那么，Aaron，你知道是谁在你身上绑了炸弹吗？”

“Nelson，Zack Nelson。他和我一个年级，但是我们没有说过话。”

“你确定是他吗？”

Aaron点头，语气有些激动：“昨晚我回家路过警局，看到他在旁边的小巷里，一直左顾右盼。我想问问他需不需要帮助，走过去发现他不见了，然后我就被打晕了，醒来就在咖啡厅旁边。”

“Will你听见了吗？查一下Zack Nelson。”Benji绕到Aaron的身后：“哇哦你脑袋上的伤口看起来还挺可怕的，幸好不再流血了，你现在太紧张了所以肯定感觉不到疼。现在讲一讲这个Zack吧，他在学校是什么样的。”

“他……他很孤僻，我没有见过他有朋友，他的表情一直很阴沉，大家都不愿意和他说话。有几次我看到过其他学生在欺负他。”

“你欺负过他吗Aaron？”

“我没有，可是我也没有帮过他。”Aaron有些羞愧：“所以他才想炸死我吗？”

“不，我觉得是因为你看到他在警局旁边鬼鬼祟祟了。他在警局放了炸弹，刚刚你身上的炸弹开始倒计时的时候我们听到的声音，就是来自警局的，所以这么久了没有警察来这里。”

“很严重吗？”Aaron呆住了：“我父亲原先是警察，后来因为受伤提前退休了，现在在一家衣柜公司工作。警局好多警官都是看着我长大的，他们……他们……”

Benji叹了口气：“情况不太好，等一下我的同事查到了一些东西。说吧Will。”

“Zack Nelson一年前在网络上接触到了ISIS的成员，被长期洗脑并且学习怎样制作炸弹，一周前决定向ISIS表示忠诚开始策划这次的袭击事件。我已经把资料发给了伊德莱警方和周围地区警局，有两位警员正在前往你的位置，预计3分钟到达。”

“好的，我这边也快搞定了。现在Aaron，慢慢抬起你的双臂，对，保持这个动作别动，坚持一会我们就成功了。”他们已经听见了警笛声，Benji剪断最后一根线的时候警车到了。

Aaron在Benji的帮助下脱下炸弹背心，如释重负的时候发现自己腿软地几乎站不住。Benji扶着他往警车走。他们被送到医院包扎Aaron头上的伤口，顺便做了笔录。

医院全是受伤的警员，大部分已经被安置妥当。Aaron有轻微脑震荡需要住院观察一晚，Benji和Brandt报告完情况后摘掉眼镜下线了：“Aaron你父亲的飞机将在16小时后到达芝加哥，在此期间我会一直陪着你，现在你先睡一会儿吧。”

Aaron摇摇头：“伤口有点疼，我也不想睡，谢谢你救了我。”

“不用谢，职责所在。”Benji朝他笑了笑。手机响了，是Ethan的电话：“嗨Ethan，我已经完成任务在医院陪着Aaron了，你还有多久到？”

“还有四十分钟，你就在医院等我，不要乱跑。”

“我当然不会乱跑，我能跑带哪儿去呢。”Benji下意识地做了个鬼脸，完后才想到Ethan看不见。

“Benji，等我到了我们需要谈一谈。”

Benji的脸垮了下来。挂了电话发现Aaron满脸八卦地望着他，Benji拉过椅子坐下：“你这是什么表情。”

“所以，Ethan是你的男朋友吗？”Aaron开口就把Benji惊到了。

“什么？！当然不是，我们只是朋友。他是我们的队长，总是很关心大家的安危。”

“他也太紧张你了吧，直接就要来这里找你，你看你耳机里的Will就没有要来。这个Ethan一定喜欢你。”

“不，他不喜欢我。他只是保护欲过度，他对所有朋友都保护欲过度。”Benji揉了揉脸叹了口气，看着Aaron和Ethan相似的灰绿色眼睛，突然想要倾诉：“这时常让我很难过。我们非常关心对方，只是——”

“只是你爱他。”Aaron顿悟。

“是的我爱他，而他只是保护欲过度。”

Aaron怔住了，看着面前耷拉着眼睛的年长者，轻声问道：“你不打算告诉他吗？”

Benji摇摇头：“我没有打算告诉任何人，我的朋友们都太亲近了藏不住任何秘密。Ethan，他喜欢我们另外一位同事，一位英国女士，美丽又勇敢，是个非常优秀的人，我也非常喜欢她，他们很般配。”

“谢谢你信任我告诉了我，我会为你保守秘密的。”Aaron为Benji感到难过，于是转移了话题：“昨天我女朋友和我分手了，因为我们原先打算一起去加州读大学，但是我昨天告诉她我决定选择芝加哥大学。”

Benji有些感谢男生没有继续问下去，把椅子挪近了一些问道：“为什么改变主意了？”

Aaron垂下眼睛：“因为我爸爸。他膝盖受伤已经过去五年了，虽然他从来不说可是我知道他经常膝盖会疼。我问过医生他们说是后遗症，没有办法根治。现在只是会疼，等老了会更严重一些，可能会离不开轮椅。我爸爸是个非常要强的人，他一个人把我养大，从小到大没让我受过一点委屈，离开警局一出院就找了现在的工作。我昨天告诉他我和Emily分手了要留在芝加哥念书的时候他很生气，他知道我从小就很想去加州大学读书。他觉得自己拖累了我，我们吵了起来，我说了很糟糕的话。他去机场我也没有去送他，而是跑到酒吧去，后来回家路上就遇到Nelson了。我从来没觉得我爸爸是累赘什么的，他一直是我的榜样和骄傲，我只是不想离他太远。”

Benji揉了揉Aaron金色的脑袋：“你是个非常好的孩子，你父亲把你教育得很好。今天除了一开始你很害怕，后来到现在你一直很冷静。我能那么顺利地拆除炸弹也是因为你的配合，你还帮我们确定了犯人。你要知道，人与人之间相处最重要的就是交流，尤其是和我们爱的人，要坦诚，要包容，有些时候还要退让，因为他们是我们爱的人。等你父亲回来，你就把你刚才和我说的，还有那些你心里想的没有和我说的，都告诉他吧。他会理解你的，也会为你骄傲的。再说了芝加哥大学多好啊，又不比加州大学差。”

Aaron认真的点点头。Benji拍了拍大腿：“好了，现在我去给你买点吃的，吃完你可以好好睡一觉。”

Ethan到的时候Benji正在和Aaron联机打游戏，Ethan站在门外看着凑在一起朝对方放狠话的两个人莫名觉得搞笑。而Benji在赢了的那一刻激动地从椅子上蹦起来把手机扔在床上：“Yes！我赢了！早就告诉过你我厉害到不行！”

Aaron盘着腿在病床上也兴高采烈非常捧场：“你真的好厉害！教教我吧！”

Benji简直要神气的飞上天：“你想当我的关门弟子吗，也不是不可以，我看你天分很不错。”

Ethan都想继续听听Dunn教授的游戏技巧小课堂了，毕竟他自己对游戏真的不是很在行，可惜Aaron已经看到他了，于是他只好打断他们走了进去。

后来Aaron在Ethan出去给他们买咖啡和果汁的间隙向Benji表达了自己对Ethan的崇敬之情：“我太理解你为什么爱他了，他好帅啊！直男如我都觉得他帅的不得了，还有那肌肉，简直就是我的人生目标！他太完美了而且有点严肃我都不怎么敢和他说话，你为什么没有那样的好身材？”

被怼的Benji凶巴巴地威胁：“我也有肌肉的好吧！你还想不想学我的游戏技巧了！”

在等Aaron父亲的其余时间里他们除了休息还一起看了电影打了游戏，只不过Ethan次次惨败，也终于让Aaron觉得他更平易近人了些。

Aaron的父亲终于赶到医院的时候，Ethan目睹了眼前这个努力维持礼貌幽默故作坚强了十几个小时的少年，在看见父亲的脸时瞬间流泪委屈的像个小孩。毕竟是第一次被绑上炸弹几乎触摸到了死亡，就算事后成功抚平了伤痕，当时的恐惧也真实的深刻的存在过，那种感觉永远不会被遗忘。

即使现在Ethan已经无所畏惧，依然能清晰的回想起自己成为特工后第一次直面死亡时的恐惧。Ethan看着病房里相拥而泣的父子，心里有一点刺痛的感觉。他们第一次抓住Lane以后，他当晚和Benji聊过一会儿，Benji表现的非常平常，甚至还反过来安慰他让他别担心。Ethan后来也去找过给Benji做心理疏导的医生，医生告诉他Agent Dunn是个坚强的人，心理状态非常健康没有任何问题。那么在Benji心里的伤还没有结痂的时候，他一定也会因为噩梦惊醒，一定也会像Aaron一样哭泣。

那个时候谁像这位父亲安慰自己的儿子一样安慰了Benji？

没有人。

 

 

*  
Ethan在飞机上的时候还链接着Benji的眼镜。他听着耳机里Benji用好听的英音安抚着被绑着炸弹的孩子，镜头里的双手沉稳冷静的拆除着炸弹，没有再开口打扰他们。Benji的声音听起来低沉温柔极具诱导性，就像是心理医生一样。这让Ethan觉得有些不适应，因为在他的印象中Benji的声音一向欢脱肆意，即使在任务中也会发表很多让他心情开朗忍不住发笑的言论。

Ethan陷入了沉思，上次在巴黎他被警察追击的时候Benji开快艇来接应他的画面突然跳进他的脑海。Benji当时的表情非常冷静专业，他转头看他的时候Benji才朝他笑了一下，当时满脑子都是任务所以他忽略了，现在他回想起了Benji当时的样子。他还想起了Will在迪拜任务结束后真诚的感谢Benji救了他。

“……我是个外勤特工，我知道风险。不止如此，我还是你的朋友，不管我每周跟测谎仪说些什么……”Benji唯一一次冲他生气的时候这样说过。

Ethan终于意识到他忽略了很多东西。

他调出了Benji的档案，逐字逐句的认真读了起来。他不知道Benji在同期外勤考核中除了格斗其余成绩都是第一名。他不知道Benji当年因为帮助远在上海的他而受到了处分。他不知道Benji在印度时接电线导致十指受伤。他不知道Benji在伦敦被绑上炸弹之前因为奋力反抗而被重击腹部导致内出血。他不知道Benji在克什米尔差点被Lane勒死。

他知道的只是和他在一起时他看到的Benji，他知道Benji是个优秀的技术员没有任务的时候生活的全部就是游戏电影和很多他不是很懂的活动。

他以为这就是全部，他从来没想过这些以外的Benji是什么样的。怨不得Benji向他隐瞒这些，一切都有迹可循，是他自己没有发现。

Benji可以骗过测谎仪，所以当他想要隐藏什么，如果你不仔细去观察去寻找，就会像无法留住指缝中的沙子一样错过一切。他关闭Benji的档案，低头把脸埋进掌心。他感到了无法形容的难过，心脏仿佛被揉进了一把深重的苦痛。

情感风暴过后理智回笼，Ethan 开始认真思考试图理清乱成一团的脑子。

告别Aaron后他们一起回到了Benji租来度假的小木屋。伊德莱镇并不大，木屋虽然建在树林边湖畔旁，距离镇中心也不是特别远。

Ethan进门后环顾四周，Benji没有带游戏机来，桌子上随意散着几张租来的电影碟片，杯子里有没喝完的红茶，沙发上还有一本倒扣着的翻开的书。Ethan几乎是用侦查情报时的心态来观察这一切。

Benji一路上都有点发愁，因为Ethan脸上是他所熟知的那种“接下来我们要好好谈谈”的表情。Benji当然知道他要谈什么，无非就是问问他还好不好有没有因为Aaron想起自己曾经不太愉快的经历，然后再告诉他以后要注意安全，需要找人谈谈的时候他随时都在。讲真的Benji一点都不想和他谈这些，但他还是应付得来，只要乖乖听完Ethan的话，接下来转移一个话题就可以了，他一向驾轻就熟。

而现在他们进门已经十多分钟了，他热好了水给两个人泡了茶，Ethan还是没有开口，所以他决定来打破沉默：“所以，我的假期还有三天，我决定继续留在这里。你要什么时候回去呢Ethan？”

Ethan坐在沙发上拍拍身旁的位置：“你来坐下，Benji。我们需要谈一谈。”

哦我们当然需要。Benji坐下在心里默默翻了个白眼：“好的，你想要一些小饼干来配红茶吗？”

“Benji，这几天我和你一起留在这里，然后一起回去。”

意料之中，“好的，正好这里有两间卧室。”

“假期结束后我要开始亲自训练你的格斗技能。”

哦这有点意料之外了：“emmmm……好的吧……？”

“我不是觉得你能力不够，我只是希望今后你能更好的保护自己。”

“我知道我知道。”只是Benji不明白Ethan为什么没按照以前的套路问他还好不好，Benji自认为自己的直觉一向很准，现在他隐约觉得Ethan憋了个大招。

“Benji……”Ethan欲言又止。

Benji疑惑的看着他等待他的下文。

“Benji你现在有喜欢的人吗？”

一块大石头“boom”的一声砸在了Benji心上，砸的Benji两眼一黑，脑子里一片混乱，只能想到“完了Ethan知道了”“他知道我暗恋他了”“完了完了”。

“Benji。”Ethan的声音把Benji从恐慌中拽了出来。没什么能比这更糟了，Benji一瞬间连回去以后申请调组都想好了。

算了，Benji突然觉得有些疲惫，该来的总会来的。

“是的Ethan，我有喜欢的人。”

Ethan看出来Benji不是很愿意谈这个，他有点想停下，可是又忍不住自私一回，为了自己：“喜欢了很多年吗？”

“是的，你是怎么知道的？”Benji想不通Ethan是怎么发现的，是自己偷看他的次数太多还是自己没控制好眼神太露骨？

“你拒绝Agent Lance的时候我听到了。”

“哦你听到——什么？Norman？呃……你怎么知道他追求过我？这都是一年前的事情了，不不，你怎么会听到？我记得我们当时在——”Benji被这突如其来的转折震惊了，感觉自己脑子有点转不过来。

“你们当时在咖啡厅，剧院旁边的那家。”Ethan看着Benji因为他的话而瞪大的圆眼睛，有点羞愧：“我去技术部找你的时候听到他约你去听歌剧，我不是有意要跟踪你我只是——”Ethan停顿了一下移开眼睛，觉得自己做的事情真的很不对，不能直视着Benji的眼睛说出来：“我只是没控制住自己，然后我听到你说你有一个喜欢了很多年的人，那个人已经处于一段感情中了。”

Norman以前追求他这件事整个技术部都知道，更何况Norman是个外勤特工，当时他没注意，现在想来可能整个IMF都知道吧。而Ethan，Benji理解，毕竟自己组里的技术员如果和其他组的特工谈恋爱的话确实可能会对小组造成一些影响。Benji揉揉脸，叹了口气：“所以，你想说什么？”

Ethan望着Benji美丽的眼睛。Benji是异色瞳，他有一双像凌晨平静的大海一样迷人的灰蓝色眼睛，而右眼又有大片像榛子糖一样的棕色。Benji和他说话时总是认真的望着他的眼睛，所以Ethan时常会沉溺于这种美丽。

Ethan想要拥有这种美丽，想要更加了解Benji。

“我想问你和Lance同样的问题。”Ethan望着Benji：“既然那个人不爱你，你愿意试试用一段新的感情来忘记那个人吗？”

Benji思考了一分钟，没有弄明白Ethan是真的不知道他喜欢的是谁，还是在暗示他们之间没戏。于是他决定选择一个保守的回答，顺便用喝茶来掩饰自己的紧张：“如果遇到合适的人，大概可以试试？”

“那么你觉得我合适吗？”

Benji没控制住喷了嘴里的红茶，还呛到了自己。他尴尬地擦掉水渍抬头望向Ethan，惊讶发现Ethan的眼神非常认真，和在柏林时对他说不会让任何事发生在他身上一样认真。也许这一切只是他的幻觉？Benji定了定心神小心翼翼地开口：“你是认真的吗？你是不是和Luther打了什么赌？”

“我是认真的Benji。你愿不愿意做我的男朋友？我会努力让你忘掉那个已经和别人在一起的人，你不用告诉我是谁，我只是希望你能给我个机会。”Ethan觉得有些焦虑，他知道Benji很喜欢自己，用Ilsa的话来说就是在Benji心里自己大概是个超人来的。可是他不确定Benji愿不愿意把这种喜欢提高到更亲密的层次，如果Benji拒绝他的话他们以后还能像以前一样相处吗？

Benji看着Ethan认真的眼神慢慢变得严肃，好看的眉头也一点点皱了起来，终于清晰的认识到Ethan刚刚向他表白了。

“是你。”Benji被巨大的喜悦冲昏了头脑，藏了多年的秘密脱口而出：“我喜欢了很多年的那个人是你。”

Ethan呆住了，一个大大露出所有牙齿的笑容代替了脸上的不可置信：“真的吗？你也喜欢我？我太开心了Benji。”

两个人都傻傻的咧着嘴朝对方笑，这一刻时间仿佛都停止了，整个世界只剩下了他们。Ethan凑过去，在Benji的右眼上轻轻印下了一个庄重又温柔的吻。

美好的氛围被Benji突然响起的手机打断了，Benji手忙脚乱地去接了电话，是Harris先生邀请他们晚上去家里做客。

Ethan在这个间隙中缓缓开始转动的大脑提醒了他另一件事情：“我还以为你喜欢的是Patricia，我观察了好久发现和你关系比较近又有另一半的也只有她了，她是在两年前结的婚吧？”

Benji再次惊呆：“怎么可能！我和Patti只是好朋友啊！她追到她丈夫的必杀技还是我教给她的呢。”

“那你为什么告诉Lance你喜欢的人正处于一段感情中？我已经和Julia分开很久了啊。”

Benji没底气的低声说道：“呃……我以为你喜欢Ilsa，我以为你俩在一起了。”看着Ethan无奈的表情忽然又理直气壮：“你不能怪我这样想，Ilsa那么好谁会不喜欢她！而且你们俩之间就是有很强烈的化学反应啊”

Ethan看着炸毛的Benji忍不住又笑了起来，Benji真是太可爱了，他好想亲他啊，不过他还是忍住了：“我对Ilsa的感情只有欣赏和敬佩，毕竟她是我见过最优秀的女性特工。你不是对她说过的，她就像女版的我。她说这是来自你的最高赞美，因为在你心里我是全世界最完美的人。”

技术员领口以上所有裸露的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度变成了熟透的红苹果色，声音也变得有气无力：“你自己说这些话不觉得脸红吗？”

Ethan故意逗他：“这些话都是你说的啊，所以现在是你脸红了。你现在看起来像一块美味的红丝绒蛋糕，啊正好我们晚上去Aaron家可以给他们带一块红丝绒蛋糕。”然后脸上被恼羞成怒的Benji砸了个抱枕。

拿下抱枕的Ethan笑盈盈地拉住Benji的手：“平时和Ilsa联系最多的明明是你啊，你们经常一起打游戏聊天，还互相讲笑话。”

Benji还是气鼓鼓的：“我以后不要和她聊天了，她竟然把我说的话都告诉你。”

“但是她没有告诉我你在克什米尔差点死在Lane手上。”Ethan慢慢敛起笑意，又变回“接下来我们要好好谈谈”的小队长。

Benji的内心一瞬间惊涛骇浪，下意识想抽回自己的手，可是被更紧的攥住。他觉得自己一下午的心情犹如坐上了过山车，还没从和Ethan互相表白的喜悦中走出来就要阵亡在对方的不按套路出牌中了。

Ethan的语气混杂着强势与哀求：“Benji，作为你的男朋友，我想和你谈一些我们以前从未谈过的事情，好不好？”

男朋友，Ethan是自己的男朋友了。这个词像微风拂过，阳光轻柔的洒下来，Benji的心脏被熨帖而温暖的感觉包裹住了。

“我不是有意向你隐瞒的Ethan，那只是成为特工后必定会经历的一些小事而已，没有什么值得拿出来说的。这么多年了你一直是我的目标，我一直在努力离你更近一些。我知道你这次肯定担心炸弹勾起我不好的回忆，是的，在那次任务结束后我也有做噩梦，但是那只持续了很短的时间。要说那件事带给了我影响，那也是积极的，因为后来我去学习了各类炸弹的拆除方法，不是我夸张我现在水平都和专业的拆弹专家差不多了。我知道你关心我Ethan，但你要知道，我比以前还只是个内勤的时候坚强多了，是你让我变得越来越坚强，只要想到你，我就觉得我无所畏惧。我可能无法做到像你那样无所不能，但是我一直在努力，努力可以和你并肩站在一起，陪你拯救世界。我们执行任务，受了多严重的伤不是最重要的，拯救了多少生命才是最重要的，不是吗？我向你保证，以后我不会瞒着你任何事情，好吗？”

Ethan认真听完Benji的话，几乎无法控制自己内心的骄傲和喜悦。他还什么都没说，Benji就给了他所有的答案，现在他的心轻盈地像要飞起来。Benji真的太好了，他何其幸运，能得到这么好的人。Ethan说不出其他话来，只是拉过Benji的手吻了一下，然后放在自己的心口：“好的Benji，我爱你。”

Benji后知后觉开始害羞，赶忙转移话题到Ethan身上：“你什么时候开始喜欢我的？怎么这么没有预兆的表白，太刺激了我心脏病都快犯了。”

Ethan想了想，组织了一下语言：“昨天你拆弹的时候，冷静又沉稳。你和Aaron说话时的声音，特别特别好听。和我平时见到的你不太一样，我忽然就想，我其实是不太了解你的。在我不知不觉的时候，你已经从我第一次见到的那个内勤成长为一个非常优秀的技术外勤了。我看到你档案里记载的每一次受伤，我感到非常非常心疼。昨天我才终于明白我对你的感情，并不只是我一直以为的好朋友。我想要你，想要拥抱你亲吻你，所以我就决定见到你就向你表白。而且你自己没有发现吗，你越来越习惯于把自己打扮的很漂亮。”

Benji正感动着，冷不防听见最后一句，立刻反驳：“什么？！我没有！”

“你本来就很好看，还越来越喜欢穿衬衫戴领结。你别以为我不知道，技术部还有个女孩子在追你。”

Benji把自己的脑袋埋进抱枕里，声音模糊不清地传出来：“都是因为你太迷人了，我就想努力靠近你一点。”

Ethan把他从抱枕里揪出来，终于做了自己从下飞机起就想做的事情。Benji的嘴唇特别软，还残留着红茶的香气。

“呼吸Benji，呼吸。”

Benji从晕晕乎乎的缺氧中反应过来，他们的脸近到Ethan说话的时候嘴唇还断断续续碰到他的。太刺激了我快受不了了！Benji脑海中的小人咆哮着，舌头都捋不直了：“我、我刚刚只是有些紧张，并不是没有经验哦。”

Ethan又朝他露出那种又甜又暖的笑容，就是在柏林时的那种，这太要命了。被美色迷了心智的Benji二话不说，抱住Ethan的脑袋啃了上去，然后被传奇特工亲力亲为的教学了深吻的多种方式。

 

 

*  
当晚，从Harris家做客回来后依然处于亢奋状态的Benji在被男朋友压在床上剥光衣服之前干的最后一件事情就是用自己的私人推特发了一条动态：“谈恋爱的感觉真好啊！”

因为太过劳累第二天睡到下午才起的他也错过了他的朋友们的回复。

William：我在辛辛苦苦的加班，你们却在秀恩爱！以后别来找我批直升机！

Luther：多少年了你们终于在一起了，蜗牛都没你们磨叽。

Jane：完蛋了以后每天岂不是都要戴墨镜上班。

Ilsa：结婚的日子定好了吗？请提前通知我好安排时间。

关上手机，Ethan心累的表示整个小组没有一个正常人。

 

 

——————Fin——————


End file.
